LiLy's FiRsT LoVe!
by ClaRiTa
Summary: mm... bueno, nuestros amigos merodeadores (? xD) estan en su ultimo año en hogwarts y em.. sto es basicamente la historia de lily y james.. creada por mi.. muahaha xD sean buenos y lean.. si?
1. chaptie 1!

Holiiish! como stan? En realidad... tengo mis dudas de ke alguien vaya a leer esto... ya hay cientos de fics de hp.. vdd?? Bueh... como sea... yo lo subo... spero ke disfruten, besos! Y ejem.. si leen.. dejen reviews.. okish?? Mas besos, byesss! U

Pd: no se sorprendan si los nombres de los chapties no tengan nada ke ver con su contenido..... nu se nombrar chapties...perdon! sniff mi mente poco creativa.. xD  
  
-Tengo mis principios, Potter. Jamás saldría con alguien como tú- le respondió Lily con desprecio en sus ojos.   
-Uhh... eso debió doler, eh? Prongs? - se rió Sirius.   
-OK, pelirroja, tú te lo pierdes, cariño. – James le dio la espalda y comenzó a murmurar. - mmm... ¿quién es ESA?- señaló a una chica rubia que le sonrió y guiñó el ojo.   
-Mmm.. creo que se llama.. mm.. Ried o Reid o Ride... jajaja... no estoy seguro, ve a preguntarle a ella. Es linda, ¿verdad?- le sonrió Sirius. Seehh...- James se alejó con una sonrisa de ganador y se sentó junto a la chica, empezaron a conversar y a reír juntos.  
  
-Su nombre es Tara. Tara Reid. Y es una persona de lo más... horrible. Ni idea de como llegó a hufflepuff.- Lily dijo mirando resentida a la pareja hablar.   
-¿Y eso a que se debe?   
-¡¿Eso qué?!- reaccionó Lily algo histérica.   
-El que sea una persona "de lo más horrible"...- respondió Sirius con paciencia.   
-Es que... ella siempre está... alardeando... no sé, es vanidosa!   
-Encima es falsa... hipócrita, mentirosa... apuñala a la gente por la espalda yyy... además...   
-Estás celosaaaaa- se burló Sirius con una sonrisa picara.   
-¿Celosa? ¿de quién? ¿de ella? ¿por qué lo estaría?   
-Jaja, a mi no me engañas Lily. Piensa. Tenemos el factor Potter por un lado. Y por el otro, el hecho de que ella este hablando con él. Y que probablemente vaya con ella a la fiestita, ya que tú te negaste.- Sirius le sonrió de lo más inocente pero Lily simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada.   
-Pues, lamento informarte que tus especulaciones son erróneas, las cosas no son así. – y se alejó de él a paso rápido.   
  
-Eyyy... ¿ya me espantaste a la Lily?- se acercó James a su mejor amigo.   
-Claro que si... - sonrisa inocente y alegre   
-Lástima. –puso cara de cachorrito abandonado. (kyaaa..... me lo re imagino.. no es sweeeet??)   
-Entonces..... piensas ir con ésa?- señaló a Tara, la cuál miraba algo confundida y ofendida a James, que se había alejado de repente al ver que Lily se iba.   
-Tora?- desinteresado   
-Tara.. xDDD- lo corrigió divertido. Claro... me moriría de sobre-diversión. Conversaciones de chismes, ropa y cabello. ¿verdad? Hasta me cuesta forzar la sonrisa junto a ella! Ni que estuviera loco- James se sentó sobre la mesa del Comedor irritado.   
-Y todo eso qué fue, entonces?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa   
-¿Preguntas por saber?- levantó una ceja   
-¿Cuando no sé yo tus intenciones?- Sirius le palmeó la espalda y le sonrió.- le afectó. Si es eso lo que quieres saber.   
-Gracias, amigo- le sonrió algo más animado.   
  
AclaRaCioNes:  
- Tara Ried: No tengo nada en contra de esta actriz, simplemente necesitaba un nombre de alguna rubia de ese estilo... .. stoi corta de nombres.. xDD jiji, sorry si ofendi a algun ehm.. fan de ella. y si no saben kien es..... busken U jeje

- hmm... nu me deja usar guion bajo ... ;; mis caritas kedan deformes... y tampoco me deja usar algunas caritas.. ¬¬" alguien sabe como remediar esto?! ayuda.. plz!  
  
HaStA La PRoxImA!


	2. chaptie 2? jiji

MmMmm... perdón por la tardanza... U .. ahi les va.. jiji

* * *

- Estúpido Black... y Potter! aaj..... Potter! ese pedazo de... de... inadaptado social! pedazo de imbécil!!... egomaniaco! y... ajjj!!! – Lily aplastaba una almohada en la habitación de las chicas de 6° año de gry. 

- Jaja ya cálmate, Lily!- se lo quitó Faith

- Tu sabes que mataríamos por estar en tu posición. Con James detrás nuestro y... y...... Sirius tan... cerca.. nuestro... y hablándonos... y..... ayyyy- suspiró Tracy, hablando algo entrecortadamente. 

- Supongo que les parecerá así, pero Potter es un desgraciado. Es... tan... tan creído y siempre se está abusando y dándose aires. Abran paso, ay sorry, yo! James Potter, "el campeón de quidditch"... ¡el merodeador! aaargghh... –vio que el James de la foto que Faith tenía del grupo de los merodeadores (Sirius, James, Remus y ese otro Pettigrew) le guiñaba el ojo y sonreía.-engreído- murmuró.

* * *

La fiesta de navidad se acercaba y todos estaban algo ocupados buscando parejas para ir a ella. Supuestamente, si uno iba solo, era un perdedor. Claro que perdedor y James Potter no cabían en una misma oración.  
  
- Como si me importara.- murmuró mirando por la ventana de la habitación. 

- Pero... pero.. va a ser frente a todo el colegio... TODO! piensa en lo que van a decir todos... piensa... en como van a criticarte y a burlarse... piensa en la cara que pondrá Snape!! Prongs!- Peter rogó, quería hacer que su amigo entrara en razón.

- Snivellus? No, no me hagas vomitar Peter! Ya es suficiente con verle la cara todos los días en pociones... Además, da lo mismo. Que se atrevan a burlarse. –James se tiró a la cama sin darle importancia.

- Claro que sí. Saben de lo que soy capaz si se acercan a nuestro grupo.- sonrió alentador Sirius.

- Pues..... yo creo que la mejor solución es ir todos sin pareja. ¿Qué opinan? Algo así como la "política merodeadora"- sugirió Remus mas racionalmente.

- Por mí no hay problema. Ni que me animara a preguntarle a alguien...- murmuró Peter mirándose los pies.

- Bien, Moony, de algo te sirve tener un cerebro, ¿verdad?... lo de prefecto es por algo, ¿no?- sonrió Sirius.

* * *

-Vamos Lily. ¿Por qué no aceptaste la oferta de Dean? No vas a decir que él es engreído, ¿no?- la interrogó por vigésima vez Tracy. 

- No, es solo que..... no.

-¿y qué tal con Steve? ¿que tiene él de malo?- saltó Faith.

- Nada, tampoco,..... es que no quiero ir con él.

- ¿Tampoco con Josh?

- no...

- ¿Matt?

- ¿Brandon?

- no, ninguno...

- Luke...

- NO!

- James

- Bueno si, pero..... –Lily se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Faith lo había dicho en broma pero Tracy y ella se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando escucharon su respuesta.- Quise decir, ¡Claro que no! ustedes me hacen delirar..... ¬¬'' Nononooo... ahora lo entiendo perfectamente! Estás enamorada de ese "cerdo"... – le sonrió soñadoramente.- por eso no irás con nadie más. Porque muy dentro tuyo, o por ahí no tan dentro estás perdidamente enamorada de Potter... jiji - Lily le lanzó una mirada asesina a Tracy (¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬), que ella obviamente ignoró y prosiguió con su teoría.- y van a ir juntos a la fiesta y te vas a dar cuenta de tu amor y van a estar de novios y después te va a proponer matrimonio en alguno de sus aniversarios y luego tu aceptarás y luego se van a casar en una pequeña iglesia en medio del campo... mm o mejor de las playa.. mm..... sirius en traje de baño.. hehehe -sonrió soñadoramente- ah! y tú con un bonito vestido blanco... y flores en la cabezaaaa – enróscandose en el dosel de la cama, ante la mirada de incredulidad de Lily y Faith- y luego tendrán un hijo hermosoo y precioso con el cabello sexy de jamesy y tus ojitos color esmeralda. Y le pondrán de nombre Harry y él salvará al mundo... jiji - Lily no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ridícula historia de su amiga, a pesar de que no estaba contenta con que la acusaran de amar a Potter.

- Admítelo Lily! VAMOS!! admítelo!! YA!!!- empezó a gritar como loca Faith.

- (con ojos como platos... ustedes conocen esa carita.. la ke no puedo hacer. xD) ok, Faithy, ya cálmate...- alejándose un tanto asustada

- ¡Pues admítelo entonces!

- ¡Miren! ¡es Black!- gritó Lily señalando hacia la ventana

- Black!! Black?? MI Blacky-pooh??? MI Siri hermoso???- Las dos empezaron a buscarlo con la mirada frenéticamente por toda la habitación dejando a Lily escabullirse velozmente y encerrarse en el baño aliviada.

* * *

yap... hasta ahi... es ke no estoy muy adelantada con la escritura y no los kiero hacer esperar... tanto.. smilz bueh... ahora contesto reviews..... sniff... es la primera vez ke contesto reviews! de mi primer fic solo subi un chaptie... hehe..... bueno.. ahora si... 

maxie-chan: siiiii!! esa es la idea! kiero algo feliz! : p y emm.. a sirius y a remus.. creo ke les voy a hacer fic propio... (tengo algunas ideas).. es ke no me gusta mucho eso de poner muchos personajes con muchos enredos en un solo fic... jiji, prefiero darle mucha importancia y dedicarle de lleno a unos pocos...

pagote: thanx thanx! quise leer tu fic... lo juro... jeje pero no vi ninguno publicado.. si hasta yo publico deberias hacerlo tb! jaja

jarlaxe-Bregan: thanks! thanks! la abraza xD emm.. si... es ke las caritas.. son como..... muy necesarias para mi..... jeje.. es como ke las necesito para expresar... emm.. lo ke kiero expresar en palabras... jeje

Ana Maria: nada mas... thanks!

Aysha: jaja thanks... aunke no me parece muy original.. no? jaja... creo ke hay miles de fics sobre lily y james... aunke no lei ninguno... jeje

PadmaPatilNaberrie: waa.. graciasss graciass! jajaja... tara reid.. jaja... asi era? ya hasta yo me confundi... jeje mm... el otro dia la mostraron besandose con sus amigas borrocha... en celebrities uncensored, jeje.. mm espero ke ya sepas kien es.. o ke ya se te haya pasado la curiosidad al menos...

Miss Diggory Krum : jaja siii aguante el amor.... juju sonriendo estupidamente xDD nahh,... aunke.. los triangulos amorosos no me caben cuando son entre mejores amigos.. jaja es demasiado complikado para mi simple mente... :p

Herm25: las caritas las se hacer... pero fanfiction no me las acepta.. no las pone... jeje thanks igual

Lamister: wow... palabra fuerte... jajaja muuuuuuuuuuuushiaaaaaaaasssssss gracias! se enrojece xD

y ehm..... yap... gracias a todos los ke leen y no dejan reviews tb.. pero dejen.. ¬¬" xD jaja yap.. besis byess!


	3. Chaptie 3!

Suspiró... Potter... no podía salir con alguien como él. No podía soportar su personalidad engreída y chiquilina, aunque en cierto modo eso lo hacía más atractivo..... tenía un encanto especial- sonrió levemente- ¿Enamorada de él? ¿Quién no lo estaba, en parte?- sonrió mas, pensando en James- Esa actitud de ganador, esa seguridad que tenía, su sonrisa sobrecogedora... era taaaan perfecto... derretía a cualquiera... Pero jamás sería "cualquiera"... ¡Nunca sería otra más de su lista! No dejaría que la trate como basura.. Nadie jugaba con Lily Evans, NADIE.  
Y menos..... y menos... su primer amor.  
Es verdad, había llegado hasta esta edad sin primer amor... Pero no porque nunca había tenido pretendientes, al contrario, esta dulce pelirroja siempre había atraído a los chicos con su sonrisa amable y ojitos verdes llenos de alegría... Pero no eran los que ella esperaba.. o mas bien, _el _que ella esperaba. De chica siempre había tenido la fantasía de que su primer amor sería algo as como un príncipe azul... Era una fantasía bastante ridícula, sin embargo tan dulce... Sabía que un día llegaría alguien que la tratara como se lo merecía, que la sacara de su, aunque no lo pareciera, solitaria vida.  
Tenía amigas, claro, y las queria con toda su alma. Pero tenía tanto más amor.. tanto pasión encerrada, esperando salir, esperando entregarse a un hombre, al que ella de veras amara, y que él la amase también.  
Y Potter... él no era ese hombre... y jamás lo sería.. lo intuía... lo sabía..

Un brusco ruido la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Acercó su oreja a la puerta del baño para ver si escuchaba a sus amigas seguir con su histeria por Black. Nada, solo silencio. Giro el picaporte lentamente y espió... Podía ser una trampa para que saliera. Nada, la habitación se encontraba vacía. "Extraño.. definitivamente extraño... ¿Qué demonios pudo haber vencido la curiosidad de Tracy y Faith? o sea, ¡Tracy y Faith!.. probablemente las más chismosas del colegio, claro esta, luego de la molesta de primero, Skeeter... Escuchó aplausos. "Aplausos?" se preguntó de donde provenían. Se asomó por la ventana de la torre y vio una gran cantidad de alumnos reunidos en la campo de quidditch. "Oh... casi lo olvido.. entrenamiento de gryffindor". resignada, se dispuso a bajar hacia el campo, tal como la mayor parte de gryffindor hacía, en todos los entrenamientos.

* * *

Gran cantidad de alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban vitoreando en las gradas del campo.  
James realizaba dificultosas maniobras en el aire, entreteniendo a la gente que lo observaba con impaciencia, esperando a que realizara grandes tacticas, algunos para aprender, imitarlo, babearse y desearlo, o como fuera...  
Lily comenzó a buscar a sus amigas con la mirada, y las encontró enseguida. Miraban embobadas a determinado sector de las gradas, casi vacio, excepto por tres personas. 

Pettigrew miraba con admiración a James, y cada tanto lanzaba miradas ansiosas hacia el "público" y inflaba su pecho, como sintiendose orgulloso.  
Black miraba el entrenamiento en general, de tanto y tanto sonriendo divertido ante las impresionantes hazañas de James, y murmurando: "No tiene remedio..", comentario enseguida aprobado por Remus con un: "Es James, ¿recuerdas?" y la misma sonrisa resignada.

Siempre veían todas las prácticas de James desde allí, era su rincón privado. El rincón de los merodeadores, se podría decir.

- Santuario. Eso es lo que parece. Parecieran dioses, por como los tratan...- murmuró Lily sentándose junto a Faith y Tracy que se comían con los ojos a Potter en ese momento.  
- Shhh!!- la callaron, estaban demasiado concentradas en una nueva jugada de James.   
Se escuchó un bramido del público, una ovación, cuando Smoot, uno de los suplentes del equipo de quidditch (este equipo tiene suplentes! y aspirantes.. xD porke? porke yo lo digo.. juju, nahh... porke todos sueñan con ser como james de grandes.. jiji..) liberó tres snitches al mismo tiempo y cuando salieron disparadas, James las atrapó en pocos segundos.

Ahí es cuando la divisó.   
"Lily.." sonrió aún mas confiado y dio una vuelta por la cancha con su sonrisa ganadora, haciendo que la mitad de los presentes aplaudieran con entusiasmo.

"Imbécil" pensó ella.

* * *

c'est fini..... perdon perdon keridos lectores por tardar tanto! los invito a matar a los directivos de.. educacion? xDD ellos son los culpables... además del formateo de mi pc.. y... etc etc... espero ke me perdonen... la proxima trato de no tardar tanto...  
chaptie sin emociones, no? aburrido... lo se... perdonen! sniff.. y mm... sinceramente no me gusta la ultima parte de este chaptie, asi ke puedo llegar a cambiarlo, pero ahora no... tengo sueño, jiji... depende de lo que me digan en los reviews... asi ke emitan opinion, eh? plis? jiji thanks.. y bueh..... a responder reviews! 

maxie-chan: perdon! sniff.. por tardar tanto.. jeje.. y mm... muchas gracias por leer... y sirius y remus.. jeje es un proyecto a futuro.. algun dia lo vas a poder leer, espero.. y mm.. cortito? sii.. es ke... bueno.. jeje no tengo excusa para eso..

padmapatilnabarrie: puedo llamarte pad? muy largo lo otro.. jeje o como kieras vos... :p mmm... si! es la de american! jajaja.. no me cae muy bien.. es la ex de MI kevin! jaja... (o sea... en american pie) y lo trata mal al pobrecitoouu! jiji y mm... espero ke te haya ido bien en esos examenes... yo estuve en un periodo con miles y miles... por eso tarde tanto en subir el 3º! comprendan, plis! sniff.. xD

maya: muchias gracias! espero ke te siga gustando.. jeje

jarlaxe-bregan: te amo! jajaja thanks! alargarlos..voy a tratar, voy a tratar, lo juro!

blanca: graciosa y linda... sisi asi me gustan a mi los ffs! thanx por tu review!

ginn-potter: thanks.. jiji.. mm... en mi teclado es control alt 6... jeje, pero kien sabe si te sirve a vos... mi teclado es deforme y cambia de lugar las teclas de vez en cuando (lo juro, lo juro!)

bueno... eso es todo... gracias por leer... besos, hasta espero no dentro de mucho... jeje, byes!


End file.
